permenant marker
by MJ Lynn
Summary: Jade dumps beck and he is crushed so tori goes over to comfort. will a spark be lit between the two? (crappy summary sorry one shot)


Permanent marker

Tori's POV

I ran over to my best friend beck's house. Jade had just dumped him and I wanted to see how he was. I walked up to the door and knocked. "GO AWAY." Beck hollered and I sighed.

"beck it's me." I said and knocked again.

"if you are a part of the human race go away." He hollered and I rolled my eyes and pulled the bobby pin out of my hair and picked the lock and walked in. he looked awful, his hair was a mess and pics of him and jade were all over the floor and his eyes were red and puffy. So I went and sat beside him while he lay on his bed.

"you okay?" I asked and he gave me the are-you-really-asking-me-that-question look and I sighed. "Right stupid question sorry but I'm sorry Beck." I said and he sighed.

"she was my first everything." Beck said and I watched him flip through photos of him and Jade.

"that's it where's a _sharpie_?" I asked and he looked at me weird.

"in my backpack lower left pocket why?" he said and I grabbed his sharpie and put it in his hand obviously open and I took a picture and made him draw an X over her face.

"feel better?" I asked and lay down beside him and he smiled.

"I guess" Beck said and did it again and smiled wider. I looked through my purse and found a sharpie and did it too.

" _ X is the shape I drew through your face in permanent marker_" I sang and Beck looked at me and smiled.

"that would be a good song" Beck said and stabbed the one photo that he had drawn a mustache on with devil horns.

"_X is the shape I drew through your face in permanent marker_" both of us sang and we laughed. Beck continued to draw and smile like he used to.

" _x is the shape I drew through your face in permanent marker, just like the mark you knew you were making who do you think you are. Writing on his heart in permanent marker." _I sang and Beck smiled. "story of our lives right now" I said and both of us burst into laughter. I pointed to Beck's picture. "OMG poor Jade she has her eyes poked out and devil horns."

"yeah I know I kinda feel bad." Beck said and I sighed.

"don't you dare feel bad she broke your heart and I just about have it fixed." I said and Beck smiled.

"thanks for staying even though I tried to push you away." Beck said and I smiled.

"that's what friends are for Beck, helping you draw all over you and your ex girlfriends pictures." I said and both of us laughed.

A few weeks later.

André had helped me finish the song and I'm singing it tonight and Jade is gonna be there. I'm gonna dedicate it to her. As I walked up on stage I saw Jade and smirked. "I'd like to dedicate this song to Beck but mainly Jade since she's my inspiration because of her acts."

**_I know he loved you  
A long time ago  
I ain't jealous of you  
Just thought you should know  
You were never good enough for him  
Or anything like me  
So you might as well sit back cause I ain't  
trying to show maturity_**

X is the shape I drew through your face  
in permanent marker, oh  
Just like the mark you knew you were making  
Who do you think you are  
To write on his heart  
in permanent marker

Well I found that picture  
Of you in that green dress  
Sure had a good time  
Cleanin' up that mess  
He found thirty other pieces  
But he'll never find them all  
Tried to tape them back together  
Now he knows to keep them off the wall

X is the shape I drew through your face  
in permanent marker, oh  
Just like the mark you knew you were making  
Who do you think you are  
To write on his heart  
in permanent marker

Well I don't appreciate you callin him to reminisce  
The only reason is you're seein just how much better off he is

X is the shape I drew through your face  
in permanent marker, oh yeah  
Just like the mark you knew you were making  
Who do you think you are  
To write on his heart  
in permanent marker

X is the shape I drew through your face  
in permanent marker, oh  
Just like the mark you knew you were making  
Who do you think you are  
To write on his heart  
in permanent marker  
In permanent marker  
Permanent marker

I smiled, Jade was embarrassed and fuming. Beck came up and hugged me on stage and whispered in my ear. "you were amazing door now will you be my girlfriend?" Beck asked and I froze and thought for a bit.

"yeah Beck I'd love too" I said and pulled away and we walked off stage and I was attacked with another hug. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder and his grip tightened and we swayed. I never thought I would be back stage with Beck as my boyfriend swaying with him. I felt him kiss my head. My eyelids got heavy and sleep was about to engulf me and it did I fell into slumber.

Beck's POV

I could tell Tori fell asleep so I picked her up and laid her down in my passenger seat. I got in the driver's seat and drove her home. I laid her down and remembered Trina had gotten into another talent school and she lived there and her parents are on vacation. I didn't wanna leave her alone in this big house so I laid down beside her and she stirred. "night Tor" I said and kissed her head and fell asleep.

Next morning

I woke up not in my bed or my home then I remembered why I was here. I looked down and saw a sleeping Tori beside me and I smiled and she stirred.

"Beck, what are you doing here?" she asked and I kissed her forehead.

"you fell asleep at the dance last night so I brought you home, but I didn't want you alone in this house so I stayed with you." I said and she smiled and turned to face me. I pulled her closer to me and we just laid beside eachother. she looked up and I took the opportunity to have our first kiss. Her lips tasted like strawberries. She pulled away and smiled, resting her head on my chest keeping eye contact. I smiled knowing she was finally mine, all because of a permanent marker.

The end


End file.
